List of Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure 'Episodes'
Here's a list of Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure 'episodes'. Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure is a fan series by techieberry38. 'Episode' List Episode Number: Name: Villain: Summary: 01.What The Cheese!? I'm a Pretty Cure! Lord Sadness Nani ga Chiizu!? Watashi Wa Purikyuada Yo! 何がチーズ！？私はプリキュアだよ！ Umeki, a high school freshman, becomes a Pretty Cure due to the powers of a mysterious Cure Sparkler. 02. I have a mascot and her name is Dia! Are you jealous yet? Lord Sadness Watashi wa masukotto o motte ori , kanojo no namae wa Daiya desu! Anata wa mada shitto shite iru? 私はマスコットを持っており、彼女の名前はダイヤです！あなたはまだ嫉妬している?'' Dia light blasts her way into Umeki's life, and explains the backstory. 03. My new friend is popular! She`s also the next pretty cure!!! Lord Sadness ''Watashi no atarashii yuujin ga ninkidesu! Kanojo wa mata, - ji no purikyuadesu! '' '私の新しい友人が人気です！彼女はまた、次のプリキュアです！''' Umeki makes a new friend named Michiko. But she doesn't only make a good friend.... 04. I have to cook for the school council!? Seriously!? I can't cook! Lord Sadness Watashi wa, gako hyogi tame ryori o suru hitsuyo!? Majide!? Watashi wa ryori ga dekinai! 私は、学校評議ため料理をする必要!？マジで!？私は料理ができない！ Umeki and Michiko are randomly chosen as head chefs for the school council's feast to their worry. 05. A weekend outing! Umeki and Michiko's camping trip in a RV! Lord Sadness Shūmatsu no tōde! RV de Umeki to Michiko no kyanpu ryokō! 週末の遠出！RVで梅木と美智子のキャンプ旅行！ It's finally the weekend for Umeki and Michiko, and a very special weekend at that! Michiko's dad is bringing their hand-me-down RV so the two girls and their families, including Kouta and Mariko, who never really come along on family trips. Both families gather at the park with their bags where Michiko's dad picks them up in the medium-sized RV. Everyone scrambles for the comfiest beds but in the end, Umeki, Michiko and Mariko get the comfiest beds and everyone ceases fire. The engine starts and because everyone woke up earlier than usual except for Mr. Jurou ( Michiko's dad), who always wakes up at 5:00 AM, one by one, the families fall asleep and the snoring becomes nearly unbearable for the driver. When noon time comes, everyone wakes up and brushes their teeth. They woke up in time to take pictures of the mountains and eat fresh fruit in the orchard nearby! Mr. Jurou parks the RV and the families have fruit for lunch, as well as the ham sandwiches they brought along. When everyone is done eating, they throw breadcrumbs to the pigeons who are on their own little trip and are very hungry. It's back to the RV and a game of cards, Go Fish and some trivia about the U.S helps make the time fly until the sun starts to set and the RV arrives at the campground. Campfires are lit, marshmallows are roasted( and set on fire) and miso soup is cooked and eaten. It's bedtime. Time to crawl back into the RV. Things seem fine until those Cherry Blossom petal things come by again and the girls transform into Pretty Cure, this time fighting a marshmallow. The fight goes on until Cure Ruby purifies, then eats the marshmallow and goes to sleep. The girls sleep until 2:00PM and suffer being called lazycats. 06. Dia's big gift from the Jewel Villages! The Book of Pretty Cure has arrived! Lord Sadness Jueru· birejji kara dia no biggu purezento! Purikyua no hon ga tōchaku shimashita! ジュエル·ビレッジからディアのビッグプレゼント！プリキュアの本が到着しました！ Another normal, sleepy Sunday morning with Umeki and Michiko is going by until Dia comes over and says she has something that can help the girls on their quest to revive the Jewel Queen. The sleepyness is broken and the girls take the box containing the special something from Dia's hands rapidly and toss the lid off.? Michiko is dismayed by the fact that the special something is just an old, dusty book until Umeki brushes the dust off the title, making it clear that the old, dusty book is the Book of Pretty Cure, passed down from generation to generation to help the current group of cures to find their way through being a Pretty Cure. It was nearly destroyed until Dia visited what was left of the library in the Royal Arc ( a Jewel Village that the mascots of former cures and the Jewel Queen lived in) and found the book under a pile of rubble while Umeki and Michiko were sleeping. Umeki opens the book and she, Dia and Michiko read it for a while and learn about Pretty Cure things they've never heard of and become fascinated in no time. Meanwhile, Lord Sadness has just been informed that Dia has the Book of Pretty Cure and quickly brings those Cherry Blossom petal things, which have been revealed to be called Lone Wisps created from a special crystal, and turns a twig laying on the streets into the monster of the day. Cure Diamond and Cure Ruby fight the twig-turned-Despairian until Cure Diamond uses Diamond Vertical Ring to purify the Despairian. The girls then continue flipping through the book ,not even noticing Umeki's mom is calling Michiko to go home and that Michiko's parents have been waiting for 3 hours straight. 07. That's the end of him! The mysterious banker is gone forever! Lord Sadness Kare no owari wa, zattsu! Shinpi-tekina ginkō-ka wa eien ni ushinawa rete shimaimasu! 彼の終わりは、ザッツ！神秘的な銀行家は永遠に失われてしまいます！ On a Monday afternoon, Umeki is happily skipping to Science class, ready to learn her head off. The entire class listened to a lecture on matter when the Lone Petals floated past Umeki's nose. Her Science class fell asleep. In the meantime, Michiko's Art class was painting when some more Lone Petals floated past the teacher's nose and everyone fell to the ground and spilled their paints. Michiko set her paints down and ran towards the Lab where Umeki's Science class was taking place. At the same time Umeki ran towards the Art Room. The two girls met each other in the hallway, ran down the stairs and out the school doors. Lord Sadness was waiting there for them, looking rather worried. Lord Sadness then said that it was his last chance to destroy the cures. Then with all his might he threw his last Despairian crown onto a frisbee. The giant corrupted frisbee lunged towards the girls to launch its first attack. Cure Diamond and Cure Ruby jumped away onto the school wall and jumped towards the Despairian with gusto. The fighting raged on when Cure Ruby decided to end this fighting once and for all. She used her attack Ruby Cross and for some reason, a small shining dot in the giant frisbee appears and Cure Ruby's attack is strengthened. It hits the Despairian, purifies it but then lingers on to hit Lord Sadness himself. Cure Ruby's attack proves too much for a struggling Lord Sadness and he falls to the ground. A strange black hole opens and Lord Darkness fades into a red light. The light goes through the black hole. After all that happens a gold scepter falls from the now normal sized frisbee and a voice comes from the sky. The voice says that the scepter is the key to restoring her and if they fill the slots in the scepter with the special jewels they can revive the Jewel Queen. When everything returns to normal Dia puts the scepter in Umeki's backpack and classes continue as normal. 08. Girls versus evil Lady!? Our first fight against a villainess! Lady Depression Aku redi tai gāruzu! ? Akujo ni taisuru wareware no saisho no tatakai! 悪レディ対ガールズ！？悪女に対する我々の最初の戦い！ School's out for the day, and Umeki is happily walking home past the newly built Gymnastics Center. Michiko is by Umeki's side, doing the same thing. The girls continue on their way when they see a poster stating students in Middle School to High School can create a Gymnastics trio or duo for a cheap price. Excited, Umeki uses the payphone to call home for permission. Approval is given over the phone and the girls head into the Gymnastics center to sign up. After the two are registered, they name their duo the "Cure Jewels". Umeki and Michiko get toured in the studio, where balance beams and floor mats are all over the studio. A younger group is practicing in the corner. The lady who toured them also becomes their coach, and is about to show her stuff on the balance beam when a mysterious lady by the door holds up a light pink crystal. Lone Petals float by soon after. Both girls run outside to see an evil looking lady floating up in the sky. She states that her "pathetic, blockheaded" husband, Lord Sadness was just too weak to defeat the cures, and that she will succeed with her sure fire tactics. Umeki and Michiko transform right before the evil lady, revealed to be Lady Depression, turns a nearby bench into a Despairian. Cure Diamond and Cure Ruby fight until Cure Diamond uses Diamond Virtical Ring to purify the Despairian. Both girls, now back in their normal clothes, practice on the balance beam. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure Category:Episode List